Through The Years
by justanoutlaw
Summary: As their baby gets ready for prom, Lily, Aurora and Emma find themselves getting nostalgic.


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different domesticity situations. Bauerfanstraten sent in #25: Our baby going to prom, for Sleeping Star Swan.

* * *

When Henry had gone to prom 16 years before, it had been hard on them, but things had been a bit different. For one, Regina was there. Also, while of course they loved Henry, he wasn't their youngest. Anytime Aurora, Lily or Emma got sad about Henry growing up, they knew they still had their little girl, Sarai. They didn't feel quite so old.

However, Sarai was now in her junior year of high school and was going to the prom. Suddenly, they were all feeling very old and a bit nostalgic. Their youngest baby was all grown up. In the next year she'd be getting ready for college and leaving the house.

Lily and Emma came home with dinner, where they found Aurora sitting in the living room, looking over a few photo albums. They settled down on either side of her and found baby pictures of Saria spread throughout them.

"Was she really ever that tiny?" Emma asked with a tiny smile. Sarai had inherited Lily's height and she was already taller than both Emma and Aurora.

"It's insane," Aurora mumbled. She came across Sarai's first Halloween, where the whole family had dressed up as Tangled characters. Sarai had been Pascal, Henry had gone as Maximus. Lily had chosen Gothel while Aurora had gone with Rapunzel and Emma had dressed as a gender bent Flynn/Eugene. "I think that was our last full family costume."

"Yeah, before Henry got boring and refused to do them with us," Lily replied with a face.

Aurora flipped forward a couple of pages. "It's so weird how she's really a mix of all three of us."

Sarai had been a surprise to say the least. They weren't sure if they wanted any children together. Henry was older, they had all missed the diaper and sleepless night stage. None really craved it either. However, Lily ended up mysteriously pregnant. Regina figured out that it had been Emma's magic during a threesome that had created the baby. As a result, Sarai had Lily's dark waves, Emma's nose and Aurora's blue eyes. Truly, she was an act of true love and magic.

As unplanned as she was, Sarai had always been loved. She had three sets of grandparents that doted on her more than they could have ever wished for. Henry adored being a big brother. Most of all, Lily and Aurora found maternal sides that they didn't realize that they even had. Their family finally felt complete.

"Where is Sarai, anyway?" Lily asked.

Aurora wiped away a stray tear and closed the album she was holding. "Upstairs with Snow and Maleficent. She insisted that they weren't going to be fussing over her as much as I would."

Lily snorted. "Has she met our mothers?"

"Lesser of five evils, I suppose."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I am not that bad."

"Whatever you say."

Emma poked out her tongue, earning her a kiss from Aurora and then Lily. One by one Sarai's friends began to arrive. Some had dates, others didn't. Sarai fell in the latter, but she really didn't mind. She was just excited to dance the night away. Eventually, Snow and Maleficent came down the stairs, beaming like the proud grandmothers that they were.

Sarai made her way down next. Her hair was half up and half down, it had been straightened for the occasion. Her dress was a cream color that complimented her curves and complexation. She was wearing the moon and star necklace that Lily had given her for her 5th birthday, she rarely took it off. Emma's shoelaces were on her wrist and she had chosen to wear a pair of Aurora's heels. She wanted a piece of each of her moms, almost like they were going to be there. While Aurora had been to balls, she had never gone to an American prom. Lily and Emma had dropped out of high school by then, so they also hadn't attended. It was important to her that they got to come in some way.

Emma found tears gathered in her eyes and she was definitely not one to cry easily, that was Aurora's job. Even Lily seemed misty eyed as she took pictures. Their baby girl was so beautiful.

After a bunch of pictures with different family members and friends, Sarai hugged each of her mothers, ready to go out to the limo that Regina had insisted on renting for them.

"I'll see you guys after midnight," she said.

"You better, or you turn into a pumpkin," Lily teased, tapping her on the nose.

Sarai giggled. "Whatever you say. I love you guys."

First, Sarai and her friends left. Maleficent and Snow were next. It was just the three of them. That didn't happen too often.

"You know, come two years from now, it'll only just be the three of us," Lily said.

Aurora nodded. "Very true."

"Which means…" She got an almost teenage look upon her.

Aurora smirked. "I like the way you think."

Emma wrapped an arm around her. "Perhaps this empty nest thing won't be so bad after all…"

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
